


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - M/F Bracket #1 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), March Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10126790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: One thing I can treat myself to, and if it's to be had I mean to have it: Rey knows that she and Finn will see each other again -- and soon.





	

Rey is meditating a million light-years away when Finn's voice calls her, quietly, unfurling in her mind like he's waking from a long nap. _Rey?_

"Luke," Rey says, eyes flown open, "I'm going back to the Resistance. And you're coming with me."

 _Finn_ , Rey thinks—Is that how this works? Loving someone? You think of them, and they can hear it?— _I'm coming._

Once the Falcon is set on auto, she sits back, eyes closed, and listens as Finn tells her about the base. She doesn't know much about the Force yet, but she knows that it brought her Finn.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "one thing I can treat myself to, and if it's to be had I mean to have it."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1361030.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR FINN/REY IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfHJgJltmOFC-VowKIoID6DGhDAm9cRBlo2F_4cYJpPC1rOVQ/viewform)


End file.
